


Ahoy (ST3 spoiler warning)

by Malecftw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, robin fluff, robin imagine, robin x reader - Freeform, stranger things fluff, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Eeek I’m very much out of my comfort zone with this so any and all feedback on this would be much appreciated.





	Ahoy (ST3 spoiler warning)

‘What’s wrong with you, you weirdo!’ You shout as you nudge Steve’s side. He starts laughing, clutching his stomach. ‘I’m just saying if she really wanted to, she could’ve.’ He responded with his hands in the air in defense.  
You roll your eyes and are quickly met by the bright neon lights of Scoops Ahoy. 

‘I can’t believe I’m actually going to waste my time here.’ Steve complains, coming to terms with the fact that he threw away his potential by not taking classes and studying serious enough when it mattered. You squeeze his arm in comfort, looking up at him. ‘Come on. Something better will come along surely. This is only temporary.’

He threw his sailor hat on the counter in defeat. ‘Yeah until I’ve reached the age of 50 and turn out to actually still be working in this shithole.’ He says, feeling sorry for himself.  
Out of nowhere, the glass window behind the counter is drawn open and the head of a teenage girl pops out. ‘Can we please keep the king Steve sob story to a minimum today dingus?’ Steve places a hand on his hip and shifts his gaze from her to you.

‘See. This is what I have to deal with every day. I’ll be lucky if I make it to 50 in the first place.’ You and the girl share a look, finding amusement in Steve’s pity party. While Steve continues to rant you take a moment to really look at the girl. Her wavy, light brown hair stops just above her shoulders and she’s wearing the same outfit Steve is. Her bright blue eyes seem to pierce your soul when she notices you’re checking her out. For a second, her smile falters but she recovers quickly.

You get snapped out of your little world when an uncomfortable silence takes over the room. Steve is looking back and forth between you and the girl both you and the new attractive stranger looking at him expectantly. He notices and throws his hands up in confusion before making his way to the back room and you can hear him mumble: ‘Girls are weird man.’ At this, both you and the stranger named Robin -as you could read on her name tag- burst out into laughter.

You shuffle closer to the counter and plant your elbows next to the cash register, not really sure what to do. It’s not like you were really experienced and you found her really attractive.  
She eyes you up and down, biting her lip before turning her head. ‘Your turn for stock duty dingus.’ She shouts and hops down from the little window.

Your stance becomes awkward when she looks at you intensely. It’s pretty obvious you both know what’s going on here and the top-bottom energy is so real it makes you shiver.  
‘He’s a special kind of special.’ You say, nodding to the backroom. Her smile turns into a grin and she walks closer until she’s behind the cash register. ‘You could say that.’ You break eye contact, taking in the ice cream parlor since this was your first time visiting. Robin notices your faltering attention and is determined to get it back. ‘Hey, you wanna try some ice cream?’ She questions, already getting out several tiny multi-colored spoons.’ 

You look at her weirdly. ‘It’s 8 am?’ Robin shrugs trying to come across as chill and confident while she was most definitely freaking out about the pretty girl standing in front of her. ‘Is it ever too early for ice cream though?’ The thought of eating ice cream at this hour was something you weren’t really interested in but you didn’t want to just shoot her proposition down. ‘I guess... Hmmm, what do we have here.’ You say, trying hard to be sultry when your fingers lightly touch the cold surface once in a while as you flirtatiously hover your hand over the glass of the freezer. ‘Strawberry please.’ You request and Robin obliges.

Robin keeps a close eye on you as you bring the small scoop of ice cream toward your lips. The ice cream leaves behind a red tint, like auburn lipstick as some of it is left on your lips. You blink slowly as you keep eye contact and can’t help but blush when Robin mutters between her teeth: ‘Well damn.’

‘Will you just take her on a date already? I am not going to third wheel you two for the entire summer without you guys actually sealing the deal.’ Steve says loudly after he briskly opens the little window. Neither of you look at him, instead, you keep your eyes trained on each other.

Robin is the first one to speak after Steve rudely interrupted your conversation. 

‘Well.... what do you say? Imperial Panda at 8?’


End file.
